The Power of Psychic
by PokeMasterRed
Summary: Soon after being captured by an evil group of people Mew escapes, only to find that the group has created a weapon so strong, it could change the world forever in the worst of ways. It is up to Mew, and maybe even a few friends, to stop them. In the end Mew will be faced with a choice, only he may decide it, but his decision will decide the fate of the rest of the world eternally.
1. Chapter 1

**Red: Hey guys, I don't own poke…**

**Mewto: I will destroy your world!  
Mew: Uhh, what is that Red, it's scary.  
Mewtwo: You! You are the reason…  
Red: *defyingly* Anyway, I don't own Pokemon as much as I would like to! Sorry about those two, they have some major issues that go way back.  
Mewtwo: *imitating* Sorry about those two…  
Red: Enough! Also this story is told from the point of Mew, the most awesome Pokemon in the world!  
*Mewtwo glares at Red, hands glowing red*  
Red: Uhh… I mean I never play favorites, now onto the story.**

* * *

It was dark, purple electric flashing everywhere, from my eyes to my tail. "It's working" a faint voice in the darkness whispered.

"No more failures anymore, we will finally create it, the first true clone of mew," another said in a replying fashion.

That's what they were trying to do? They were trying to clone me. These humans with bright white lab coats were abusing me, what had I ever done to them. Nothing. That's what I had done to them.

The purple shocks continued, why couldn't I fly away, why couldn't I use my psychic powers? Was it the capsule they trapped me in, or was I simply weaker? I focused all my psychic power and channeled it forward, trying to squeak forward the littlest of messages through my telepathy. Nothing worked. Nothing worked at all.

These metal brackets were holding me back within the capsule, had they used some dark type Pokemon to poison the brackets with darkness? I had to get out of here. "We've done it, we have cloned the Mew. Release it now, we have no need of it" the man with the white lab coat and blue hair said with greed hidden in his voice. Then the nearest scientist pushed the large red button and the brackets released that instant I shot off into the starry night sky. Back to the comfort of the forest, it was where I belonged. I thought nothing except how long it might take to get home, nothing except maybe one other thought. In that instant, in that thought I forced myself to say one thing.

"I promise I will never return to this place of peril again"

Only to think I would fulfill that promise.

* * *

**Red: And that is only the first chapter in Mew's long line of adventure soon awaiting him.**

**Mew: WHAT?! I have to go through more?!  
Mewtwo: Your world of trainers controlling you will be mine!  
Mew: Dude, that is really getting old.  
Mewtwo: No, it is you who are getting old!  
Mew: Uhhh, great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red: Hooray, it's already chapter 2.**

**Manaphy: *sarcastically* really?**

**Red: *smugly* yes, really.**

**Victini: Finally, I make an appearance.**

**Red: What are you doing here?**

**Victini: Making an appearance, duh.**

**Celebi: Break it up ladies, break it up!**

**Red and Victini: *throws evil stare at Celebi***

**Celebi: Or men, does it really matter?**

**Red: Yes! Okay, regardless of the conversation that just happened lets start this chapter!**

I flew over and across the region as fast as I could, using all the psychic energy to go forward as fast as I could. I had been flying all night, looking everywhere for the forest. The forest is where we stayed, the smallest of the legendaries, me, Celebi, Manaphy, Victini. We all live at Celebi's shrine. And finally, there it was, the forest. Lively green, nothing seemed to be new. I had no energy left, I simply went spiraling down to the forest. The wind seemed to push me aside to easily, swerving me in every which direction. At the last second it took over completely, whooshing me much to far to the right and making me crash right into Celebi's shrine. The three other legendaries came rushing over to me and lowered me to the ground with their psychic powers, thank god.

"What the heck was that!" Manaphy exclaimed.

"Your serious Manaphy? At least ask him if he's okay. I would but it really doesn't look like he can talk, let's rush him over to Cresselia," Victini intimately, although it didn't work to well considering what good friends we all are.

They all, including Celebi used psychic to take me to Cresselia. Out here we don't really have Pokemon centers with Clefairies and Audinos. Instead we have the best medic of all, the legendary Cresselia, one of the strongest in terms of healing of all the psychic Pokemon around.

"It's okay Mew, I'm gonna help you, alright," Cresselia whispered into my ear, and all of a sudden I felt oddly compelled to listen to her. The instant she used hypnosis on me, missing quite a few times before she finally got it on me, I blacked out.

**Red: So what do you think of the second chapter guys?**

**Mewtwo: Didn't include enough me. You know what would make this story better?**

**Red: What?**

**Mewtwo: Me.**

**Mew: I thought it was pretty good**

**Manaphy: I agree with Mew, I liked it!**

**Victini: Yeah**

**Mewtwo: Well that's only because it had you guys in it.**

**Victini: Nuh uh**

**Mewtwo: Uh huh**

***Victini uses V-Create on Mewtwo***

**Red: Well, if I survive this battle long enough to write another chapter, you'll definitely see me there as well. Bye!**

***Mewtwo uses Psychic***


	3. Chapter 3

**Red: Hey guys, I am back once again!**

**Mewtwo: Oh brother.**

**Red: *sarcastically* Thanks for all the support Mewtwo!**

**Mewtwo: No prob, hey you want some more encouragement?**

**Red: No thanks, but thanks!**

***Mewtwo leaves***

**Red: Ok now that he's gone lets start the chapter.**

* * *

"He's waking up," I heard Victini whispering in the background. I was finally getting up from a somewhat painful sleep, stupid hypnosis. I gently lifted myself up, trying to save as much psychic energy as I could in the process.

Celebi was the first to talk, "Now that your up and you've recovered tell us everything, from top to bottom."

And I did just that, "Well, from what I know, they were trying to clone me. They said they had done it, though I would think they were lying. But the man in the white lab coat and blue hair seemed pretty sure."

Victini started to ramble on the instant I finished, "Sounds like Colress to me."

"Who's Colress?" Manapy questioned, jumping into the conversation.

"He's a mental one, used to work for Team Plasma. If were gonna look into the matter of whether or not they have cloned our friend mew, we beeter get some info about him and his whereabouts."

"And you suggest we do this how?" Manaphy asked once again, in her sarcastic way.

"Ghetsis" I said, not knowing how I knew it.

Victini gave me a confused and unsure. "Yes, that's exactly it. How did you know that Mew?"

I honestly didn't know, but I had to give some reason, what would the others think then. That the scientific experiments had affected me. No, I couldn't let them think that.

"Uhh, psychic powers?"

"Cool," Manaphy squealed, though I knew the others were thinking something completely different.

"How exactly are we supposing we get to Ghetsis? His whereabouts have been unknown ever since the Shadow Triad took him away." Celebi said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Manaphy, surprisingly enough, thought of just the plan, "Well if we can't get to Ghetsis we would have to get to something that was close to him, new all his secrets. Kyurem perhaps?"

"Kyurem, yes, perect. Kyurem still has many grudges on Colress after he experimented so much with him. He would definitely know the most about Colress, maybe even a bit more about him then Ghetsis." I straightly said.

Celebi obviously didn't like the idea, "You mean we have to go to the Giant Chasm?"

Victini replied in a tone that was in every way contrary to Celebi's, "Heck yes! Finally, a place my V-Create can be properly appreciated!"

* * *

**Mewtwo: What are you talking about, that V-Create is nothing to be proud of, it is a worthless excuse of a move!**

**Victini: EXCUSE ME!**

**Red: Uhh, guys can you at least let me finish the chapter.**

**Victini: Fine, but only this chapter.**

* * *

"But how are we supposed to get in, you need to be one of the swords of justice to get in?" Manaphy questioned. (Stop questioning already!)

Then I thought, there is a fun way to remind them that I have transform as a move, and a boring way.

I chose the fun way.

Right then I transformed into Primal Dialga and rampaged them.

"What the heck is that?" Manaphy shrieked. (Classic Manaphy)

"It's Primal Dialga you idiot, show some respect!" Celebi said while bowing down. Victini immediately followed as well as Manaphy. I decided it was a fun enough day already and didn't want to ruin it for them. I transformed back into Mew while flipping in the air giggling my face off.

"Was there a point to that?" Manaphy scolded.

"I can transform into Keldeo smart one" I replied, trying my very best no to giggle.

Celebi calmed Manaphy down(or was it an invisible Uxie?),"Okay now that we have a plan shall we go?"

"Yes we shall" I giggled.

* * *

**Red: Good long chapter, finally I have one.**

**Victini: The chapter's over, right?**

**Red:…**

**Mewtwo: I believe it is.**

**Red: *getting nervous* Uhh, Arceus, if there would be anytime for you to help me, it would be now.**

***Judgment falls from the clouds. It's Super-Effective***

***Victini and Mewtwo faint***

**Manaphy: Yes!**

**Mew: I'm telling them you said that.**

**Manaphy: *gets nervous* What, uhh, I didn't mean it.**

**Mew: Yes you did!**

**Manaphy: No I didn't!**

**Mew: Yes you did!**

**Red: Well that rabble was awfully productive, anyway see you next chapter!**

**Manaphy: NO I DIDN'T!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red: Hey guys, I'm finally back. Sorry I couldn't post a chapter sooner, exams and such**

**Celebi: But why would you need to go to school, you're a pokemaster, right?**

**Red: Touché!**

**Mewtwo: Pokemaster?! Green, he was a pokemaster! You, ehh, not so much.**

**Red: *harshly* You dare bringing green into this!**

**Manaphy: Well since their arguing that means I get to start the chapter… and take red's cookie!**

* * *

Celebi took out a map of the region, Hectra was quite monstrous, in a good way, you know? The region was humongous, and it was kinda weird at the same time. It seemed to have common places from all over the regions like goldenrod city, the giant chasm, and others. I thought to myself within two seconds of thinking about it, it must have been a long time since I have seen this map or the region, how long was I in the lab?

Victini began to squeal excitedly, was it just me or was he a little to excited about this "adventure." "It seems like we're gonna have to go past Mt. Silver, Whirl Islands, Sky Pillar, Spear Pillar, and the Giant Chasm. Whew that was a mouthful!"

"All that just to get to Kyurem?! After that we still have to track him down and find out what he's up to!" Manaphy exclaimed.

I butted in, knowing that if I didn't this ramble would go way longer than it would need to.

"We're gonna have to do it guys, if you guys don't wanna come with me it's no big deal, this is rather a personal mission than you guys would think so."

Celebi was the first to talk of the three, "You think were crazy? Were definitely coming with you! After all we've been through everything we haven't if we leave us behind who knows what could happen. We're a team now, and that's that."

Manaphy was second, only to surprise me more than I had already been today, "Celebi's right! We are coming with."

And all Victini had to do was nod his head. They were right, we are a team, no, the team.

"But then if we're gonna have to go past Mt. Silver we're gonna have to face red, but with no trainer he'll be sure to try and catch us." Victini said worrily. (what was with his mood swings today?)

I simply responded the same way I did when they asked about keldeo.

I transformed into Primal Dialga.

Actually I tried to transform into primal dialga but the original must have know because in the midst of me transforming time was slowed down for two seconds, by the one and only primal dialga.

So I transformed into Salamence instead.

"Why the heck do pokemon keep creeping up on us?! First Dialga, now you?!" Manaphy said shockingly, though I heard a hint of anger in her voice. And that I transformed back.

Manaphy gave me a stern scolding about people's feelings and safety, but all I heard is "…always…arceus…judgement…cookie"

"So you'll transform into a trainer I presume?" Celebi articulated. (Yes, it's a word)

I said the simplest of things, but got the most bursting reaction in the next sentence.

"Not just any trainer, Green."

Manaphy was shocked, but seemed to be hiding some happiness. "Green?! Green is Red's arch nemesis. Red will go full on against him!"

"And that's why I will be green. We need all the training we can get before the Giant Chasm, I can smell a battle that will happen with us in it there soon, we need to be prepared. Now with that settled shall we finally go?"

"Yes, we will finally go," the three said at the same time, "to Mt. Silver we go."

* * *

**Red: I finally put myself in the story! To congratulate myself I think I will eat that cookie of mine.**

**Manaphy: *munching* Uhh, are you sure about that red?**

**Red: Yeah, of course Manaphy. By the way what would you happen to be eating?**

**Manaphy:…**

**Mew: She's eating your cookie.**

**Red: What?!** **Manaphy I am giving you 5 seconds to run. 5…4...0 *begins chasing Manaphy around***

***Manaphy starts running away***

**Manaphy: *yelling as running away* What happened to all the other numbers?**

**Red *yells back* They all went down your stomach, like MY COOKIE!**

**Red *remembers people are still watching* *soothing voice* Well, I'll be sure to put another chapter up soon. If I haven't you know why, it's because Manaphy hasn't given me my cookie back. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red: Hey guys, well I got Manaphy back… he can't talk in these sections, the power of the author, TAKE THAT MANAPHY! Now what do you have to say about yourself?**

**Manaphy: …!**

**Red: Oh right you can talk! MWAHAHA *falls back in chair laughing***

**Victini: *freaked out* Uhh, is red okay?**

**Celebi: If you mean completely gone mental, then yeah pretty much.**

**Mew: By the next chapter red will be at least a little less mental. Let's hope we can at least survive this one.**

* * *

We flew over Hectra, headed in the way of Mt. Silver.

It's such a beautiful place, I thought to myself. I definitely cannot take it for granted.

Victini was the only one of us that could not fly so he decided to fly on top of Celebi.

That didn't work out so well.

"When was the last time you at an Oran berry?!" Celebi grumbled towards Victini.

"I think two minutes ago, or was it three?"

"That explains a lot" Manaphy chuckled.

"At least I have a body you floatless water bubble of –"

"Will you just quit it! Seriously, you expect us to actually get anywhere like this. NO. Now work together or leave now!" I shrieked. (As much as shrieking is possible being a pink glob of happiness)

Their sudden nods and eye contact told me everything, I didn't even have to ask.

Shut up, we're there.

"Mew, do you're thing" Victini said sternly. I had never seen Victini, much less any of them, be this serious. They finally got it.

I morphed and molded until I finally transformed into Green.

"I actually like this," I said happily, "Manaphy, fly me to the top!"

"No need to get all used to it there soldier, only for this battle" Manaphy sarcastically muttered.

And yet Manaphy still flew me to the top.

There he was, just standing there, seemingly forever just waiting for a challenge, as if he will not move from that spot until he wins.

Red.

I knew there was no way we would be able to get past this mountain without facing him, he would simply block us off. It was inevitable.

I began to talk, maybe a bit meaner than I should have, "Hey Red, what are you doin' here, still that same old solitudial person you always were. You're just a loner, a phony at that. You don't deserve a battle with me anyway. Yet I'm still going battle you, just to see you spir**it **crushed. You man enough?"

Red said one thing, "…"

I shoved him aside and tried to pass by. No way, red can't be this bad, can he?

"3 on 3, bring it on old rival" he said, his first words since he moved here. He clutched his pokeball with all his grasp and might.

"You're on!"

_Red sent out Pikachu!_

"Oh crap!" I thought to myself. It's Pika! "Better send out Victini!"

_Green sent out Victini!_

"Don't remember that pokemon existing last time I went outside this place. Hmmph, not a problem though," Red reacted smugly, "Pika use Volt Tackle!"

_Pikachu used Volt Tackle!_

"Victini dodge it, quick!"

_Volt Tackle missed!_

"Pika, again!"

_Pikachu used Volt Tackle!_

"Victini, one more time!"

_Volt Tackle missed!_

Red began to worry a bit, "This isn't going to work, wait, I have an idea! Pika, use Volt Tackle underground"

_Pikachu used Volt Tackle to go underground!_

"So then I just have to stay off the floor. Well then, Victini use all you psychic and fire power to thrust yourself off the floor!"

_Victini used V-Create to thrust itself off the floor! _

"Pika, when you come out of the ground use thunderbolt and make sure it splits to hit all the hail!"

_Pikachu came out of the ground and used thunderbolt_

"Victini dodge it!" I screamed worrily, hitting all the hail, it would be almost impossible to dodge.

_Victini attempts to dodge. Victini fails._

_Victini fainted, Pika wins against Victini_

"Lost your touch, have you Green?" Red said, I could see him regaining his confidence in his eyes, this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

"Pika return," he spent no time thinking about what he should send out next, "go Snorlax!"

* * *

**Celebi: You can't just end the chapter there, think about the readers!**

**Red: I want to end it on this note, I'm winning the battle! MWAHAHA!**

**All pokemon: *back away slowly***

**Mew: So, we pokemon might have to start writing the story, doesn't like Red is in any shape to do so-**

**Red: I WILL have my cookie!**

**Mewtwo: Even I think this is just plain mental, so we'll see you next time, if the room hasn't exploded with cookie crumbs or something…**


End file.
